Lost For Words
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: Crona has been meaning to tell Maka how he feels but was always to scared. Will he get the push he needs? (p.s yes I consider Crona a boy. Don't read if you ship Maka x Soul over Crona x Maka) THINKING ABOUT WRITING A SEQUAL, SHOULD I?


**Lost for words**

**Crona was at the happiest he'd been his whole life. He was enjoying his life at the DWMA and had lots of new friends it had been almost a year since his mother, Medusa set Asura loose and Maka defeated him. Crona always admired Maka, she was kind to him when hardly anyone was. That being said, he didn't know how to tell her his **_**true **_**feelings for her. He had been trying ever since the incident with Asura was over. He sighed as he stared out the window of the academy when Maka came up to him. "Hey Crona." She said, with that familiar compassionate smile. "We're all getting together at me and Souls place tonight, wanna join us?" "uh… sure Maka." Crona said with a smirk. "Okay, just tell her now and get it over with. There is nothing to fear." Crona said to himself inside his head." "Well great!" Said Maka. "Come over at 7:00 tonight." "Uh Maka." Crona managed to choke out. "Yeah?" She asked" "…I'm excited for tonight." Crona said. Backing out as usual! "Well great. See you then." Said Maka. Then the bell rang and Maka and Crona had to head to class. That night, on the way to Makas party, Crona sighed as he stared towards the ground. "Why didn't 'cha tell her!?" Ragnarok said, smacking Crona said. "I don't know! I just… couldn't" All of a sudden a familiar loud voice shouted out. "HEY CRONA! HOW YA DOIN!" Black Star and Tsubaki came out of nowhere catching up to Crona, obviously on the way to Makas party. "Oh… uh hi Black Star, Tsubaki." Crona said "On the way to Makas party?" "Yup!" Black Star said. "And I heard a rumor that something very special is going to happen at the party." "Really." Crona asked, his curiosity was sparked. "What did you hear Black Star?" "Well I was talking to Soul and he was telling me that tonight he was planning on finally asking Maka out officially." Black Star told him. Crona almost blacked out. He had always thought Soul was a very lucky person. Getting to be with Maka practically all the time. Then Crona had a thought. "Is he really going to let Soul ask Maka to be his girlfriend just because he was too scared to?" That was it, Crona would tell Maka he loved her before Soul could. At the party Crona was constantly looking at Soul and Maka. Soul, from time to time, would stare at Maka obviously planning the right time to take her aside. Finally Crona felt ready. "Hey Maka, could you please meet me outside?" "Yeah sure" Maka said. They both headed outside. "What is it Crona?" Crona took a breath to prepare himself and finally spoke. "Maka, I have wanted to have this conversation with you for a very long time. I have really been to scared to say it but tonight I just had to." "Umm…. What is it Crona?" Maka asked curiously. "I….love you, I have for months." Crona said. He said it with his eyes closed though. He didn't want to see Makas face. "Really?" Maka said. Crona opened his eyes and saw Maka with a smile on her face, which made Crona smile too. "Yeah!" Makas was blushing as Crona looked down awkwardly. Then out of nowhere Maka kissed Crona, right on the lips. Crona was ecstatic. "S-so… are we…" Crona said, struggling to speak. "If you want to be." Said Maka. Crona smiled at her. They walked back in holding hands and everybody's was watching them. Crona looked over at Soul. His face was shocked but after a second his expression changed and he looked proud. He sat down beside Soul. "Are you mad at me?" Crona asked. "No way. You were brave enough to tell her you love her. I respect you for that." Soul said. "But you were…" Crona said, confused as to why Soul was so happy with him. "Yeah I guess, but that's me. Cool guys like me have no problem asking girls out. People like you though; it takes a lot of guts." Soul said. Crona and Maka started spending more time together, everyone around them was happy for the new couple. Crona got his one wish. But sometimes he thought about Soul. Was he lying that night? Was he just trying to cover up what he truly felt? Or was he truly happy for them?**


End file.
